


He's My Son

by Flashkid2001 (Sherstrade2001)



Series: Adopted Sherlock Fanfictions [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adoption, Bad Sherlock's Father, Child Abuse, Elementary School, F/M, Greg adopts Sherlock, Greg is a teacher and coach, Ill add tags as chapters come, Kid!Lock, M/M, Middle School, Multi, Sherlock plays sports, Sports, teen!lock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 19:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11425104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherstrade2001/pseuds/Flashkid2001
Summary: Greg Lestrade is a teacher at Bakersville High School and Middle School, because they are combined, in Omaha, Nebraska. He is one of the four history teachers at the school. He also coaches Football, Baseball, Boxing, Basketball, and Track. He is thirty, single, and lives in a three-bedroom house. The house has one main floor, an attic, and basement. It has a large front and back yard, driveway, back porch patio, and a two-car garage.William Holmes is a ten-year-old boy. He is a fifth grader, at Hound Elementary School in Omaha, Nebraska. He is an only child, and lives with his father. His mother has been dead for two years. She died of cancer. Greg Lestrade helps with coaching his little league Baseball team in the Summer and part of Spring, and his flag Football team in the Fall. William isn't the top of his class, but he's got his reasons for not studying and doing homework. He is popular, and can tell you your life story from just looking at you. Don't get me wrong his mouth does get him in fights a lot.





	He's My Son

Greg Lestrade is a teacher at Bakersville High School and Middle School, because they are combined, in Omaha, Nebraska. He is one of the four history teachers at the school. He also coaches Football, Baseball, Boxing, Basketball, and Track. He is thirty, single, and lives in a three-bedroom house. The house has one main floor, an attic, and basement. It has a large front and back yard, driveway, back porch patio, and a two-car garage.

William Holmes is a ten-year-old boy. He is a fifth grader, at Hound Elementary School in Omaha, Nebraska. He is an only child, and lives with his father. His mother has been dead for two years. She died of cancer. Greg Lestrade helps with coaching his little league Baseball team in the Summer and part of Spring, and his flag Football team in the Fall. William isn't the top of his class, but he's got his reasons for not studying and doing homework. He is popular, and can tell you your life story from just looking at you. Don't get me wrong his mouth does get him in fights a lot. 

&&&&&&&&&&

March 24, 2017 Will goes to school just like every day, and just like every day he has his secrets. His friends and teachers ask him about the cuts and bruises on his arms and face. He lies and says he fell at the park. He tells Greg the same thing. Greg doesn't believe him, so he tells Will he can talk to him. Will lies again the next day when more bruises appear. This time Greg takes it to a friend of his on the police force, Tobias Gregson.

Gregson, Greg, and more officers show up at the Holmes apartment that night, about thirty minutes after William’s Baseball practice. They come into the house, and see Siger Holmes beating William up. Gregson pulls Siger off William, and cuffs him. He has his team take Siger in and book him. 

Tobias goes over to Will, who automatically tenses, and picks him up using the cradle method. He hands him to Greg the same way. William latches onto Greg's shirt immediately. When the ambulance arrives, they try to take William from Greg. When Will refuses Greg just holds him in the same position on the way to the hospital, in the back of the ambulance.

At the hospital Dr. Forest gives Greg a led vest to put on so they can do X-rays on Will. Will holds Greg's hand the entire time. When X-rays are done they set William up in a room, on pediatrics. Greg is also put down as his guardian. He calls both Bakersville’s principal and Hound’s principal, and let's them know what is going on.

As Dr. Forest comes back into the room he tells them Will is lucky. He starts talking to Greg about his injuries. “He has bruised ribs, no concussion, a sprained wrist, and bruised back. He can be back at baseball in two weeks, but he may still want to wear a wrist brace. We'll get all that set up now.”

“Ok, Thank you Dr. Forest.” Greg said shaking hands with the doctor, just as Tobias comes in. “Hey Toby, what you got?”

Tobias turned to Will first. “Will, your father will be in prison for four years. He will not get parental rights to you again. If you want to visit him ever it might be able to be worked out. Right now, we need to talk about where you will live. You have two choices, since you are ten. You may either go into foster care and stay in it, or chose to be adopted. Greg has already agreed to adopt or foster you. Which would you like, Buddy?”

“I want Coach Lestrade to adopt me.” William said quietly. Greg and Tobias both smile at William.

“You get to leave tomorrow morning. Greg can bring you by your house and you can grab what you want. I'll bring some duffle bags for you.”

“I'll only need one. I don't have much. I just need to grab my sports uniforms and gear. Plus, some books, my back pack, and sketch books.”

“Clothes?” 

“I've only got a week’s worth. I wash them every week.”

“Do you want to go back to your house?”

“Not really.”

“Ok where is the stuff?”

“I have a trunk in my room with all my stuff besides my back pack.”

“Where is that?”

“In the corner of my room.”

“All right I'll bring the stuff to your home, Greg.” Tobias said turning back to Greg. “The rest of the stuff in the apartment will go in storage. You'll want to go shopping for him.”

“Yeah I'll take him tomorrow after we get out of here. Would that be ok, Will?” Greg replied.

“Yeah Mr. Lestrade.” Will said still silently.

"Hey, I'm going to adopt you. You can call me Greg or dad even.”

“All right, dad.” Will said not sure about it yet.

“Ok. They're bringing you some food.”

“All right.”

Tobias decided they were good, and the perfect father and son. So, he decided he would leave. “I best get going. Bye Will, Greg.” The two said goodbye to Tobias.

After Will and Greg ate some supper they decide to talk for a little. This is how Greg learns about Will’s mother dying. He holds the little boy, his little boy, close. Around nine they turned the lights out to try and get some rest. Greg slept in a hospital chair directly by the hospital bed. He sat on the right side of the bed, and Will grabbed his hand. He continued to hold William's hand through the night.

They awoke at around nine thirty a.m. Dr. Forest walks in the door with a nurse. They have food for William and Greg. “Hi, Will, Mr. Lestrade, I'm nurse Johnson, but you two can call me Emily. How are we doing today?” Nurse Johnson said as she took Will’s vitals.

When it becomes apparent Will won't answer Greg speaks. “He's felling better, still timid, but that's to be expected. Also, Greg's fine.” Greg said smiling at the nurse, who was smiling at him. He squeezed Will’s hand to let him know he was safe.

"All right Greg, Officer Gregson dropped off a new outfit for Will. He can get changed then eat if he wants, but he must eat before he is released. We brought you some food too.” With that Emily handed Greg a small gym bag. Their hands lingered at the touch for a moment. Emily and Dr. Forest then left and let Greg help Will. Gregson had also put a pair of clothes in there for Greg. Greg went and changed in the bathroom. When he came out he realized Will only got the jeans on.

“You need some help, Sunshine?” Greg asked.

“Yeah, it hurts.” The little boy said. Greg helped Will pull the shirt over his head, and get his arms in the Avengers t-shirt Gregson had bought him. Gregson also bought him an Under Armour hoodie. Will put it on then ate his breakfast, well half of it. Emily came in and said it was good, but Greg needed to make sure he ate at home during meals.

She then turned to Greg as he was signing Will out. “So, I think it's really great that you're taking Will in.” Greg saw Will roll his eyes from the corner of his own eyes.

“I guess, just giving him a chance.” Greg replied.

“Oh, just agree to go on a date all ready.” Will said getting annoyed by them. When Greg glared at him, he just smirked and Emily laughed.

“You know if he is right and you want to go out, I'm free tomorrow night. All three of us could go to a movie together, and get some dinner. I'll pay.” Emily said with a pleasant smile.

“I'd love to, and I'm guessing Will is ok with it, but one thing. I'm paying, I'm going to take you out, so I'll pay.” Greg said.

“All right. Batman vs. Superman plays tomorrow at four p.m. How about that, Will?”

“Awesome!” Will said, and with that it was decided. Greg and Emily exchanged numbers, then Greg and Will walked to Greg's house. He held the boy's hand, as they walked the five blocks to his house. When they got to Greg's house Greg opened the front door. After grabbing an envelope with five thousand dollars in it, for shopping with Will, he walked Sherlock out to the car.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoy this series. Please leave comments, and kudos. If you have any ideas for this story or a new story let me know. I will write most ships from Sherlock, or even if there is no ship, so just let me know. Also please comment any thoughts or feelings.  
> I'm also on Tumblr as @Flashkid2001 and @Sherstrade2001 so you can message me or leave an ask on there.
> 
> Please be respectful, or the comment will be deleted. Thank you.


End file.
